Why now, Edward?
by pinkypink410
Summary: Edward never came back to Forks... Until now... And he might find that Bella doesn't want him back...   Bella might a have small secret...   Will Edward be able to get Bella back? Or will he lose everything? AH
1. Prologue : He left

Why now, Edward…?

**I do not own anything but the plot! All the pleasures go to the lovely Mrs. Meyer! (I wish I was her!) **

**This is as story in the middle of 'New Moon'. It's about Edward not coming back to Forks like in the book… At least until now…**

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

He left…

Bella's POV

Edward kissed me on my forehead and started pull away.

"Edward… Please don't go…" I saw him walk away. And I couldn't catch up with him, even though he was just walking. We always had a steady distance between us.

"Edward, wait!" I called out to him. He didn't even look back at me. I started to run, but the distance never got shorter.

"Edwa―" I tried to call out to him again, but before I could get his name out, I tripped. My body was used to falling, since I was so clumsy, so automatically my arms came out in front of me. I scrambled back up, but he was no where. I turned 360 degrees, panicking, because deep down I knew he was gone. _'__He__left__me__…'_

Suddenly, I felt my body lose all it' energy. _'__He__' __s__gone__… __He__'__s __gone__… __He__'__s __gone__…' _just kept being repeated in my mind like a broken record.

I slowly closed my eyes, and let the darkness consume me. _'__I f__he__'__s __not __here, __do __I __have __a __mean __to __live__…__?__' _I thought.

'_Yes __you __do.__' _A small voice answered. _'__You __carry __a __life __inside __of __you. __Do __not __be __selfish __and __keep __the __child __from __seeing __the __light __she __is __dreaming __of __now.__' _

I opened my eyes and laid my hand on my stomach. I still didn't have a baby bump, and that was probably why Ed―_ '__No, __don__'__t __say __his __name.__' _Why _he_ didn't notice.

"Don't worry. Mommy will take good care of you." I whispered.

I stood up with my newly found energy and started moving forward. In both physical, and mental ways. _'__I __have __to __do __this, __not __just __for __me,__but __for __this __little __one __too.__' _

After 10 minutes of struggling toward the lights, I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed.

'_Please, __someone __find __me__… __I __can__'__t __die __yet__…' _

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is it worth writing more? If you like it review it! Oh, and I would like some tips if you have one. <strong>

**Well, thank you for reading, and until next time!**

**Pinkypink410**


	2. Chapter One : The days I missed you

**First off, I do not own anything but the plot! **

**And I would like to thank StopTheMadness for your review! You're great! **

**I was first going to post something a little more in the future, but I thought you guys would want a little about Bella's pregnancy and stuff! **

**OK, now I hope you enjoy this Chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The days I missed you… And the day I moved on…

Bella's POV

The nine months of pregnancy was one of the hardest times in my life.

After _he_ left, I dropped out of school. One reason was because of my baby in my stomach, but the other reason was because Charlie was worried that I would do something stupid without him watching me. He knew something was wrong, and tried to comfort me, but it was hard for him. It was awkward for him, because he wasn't used to it and I didn't even think about how hard it must have been for him.

The first two months of my pregnancy, I was hardly ever out of bed, but I could never fall asleep. If I closed my eyes, I knew I would see the night Ed… Ed… _he_ left. I would hardly ever sleep, so I got permanent black bags under my eyes, and I almost never ate even though Charlie would insist that I had to eat for the baby, if not for myself. Charlie had found out a little after _he_ left that I was pregnant. He had called him names and a coward that he was running away from his responsibilities, but even though my heart was broken because of _him_, I always found myself defending him.

In my third month of pregnancy, I finally found the silver lining. Jacob. Jacob was always there for me when I needed someone. When Charlie couldn't be there when I was empty inside, Jacob would be there. Jacob had stopped trying to get me to date him, and just stayed with me as a friend. He was something I could grasp on to. He was someone who would make me feel whole again.

Month four, my baby bump was getting bigger and bigger, and Jacob would tease me saying stuff like, "What happened to you! You were so skinny yesterday… Did you eat too many chips?"

At that time, it was the time when I had finally started getting over _him._ I still missed him, but it didn't hurt so much any more. _'__I __guess __time __does __heal __anything.__'_ I thought.

Jacob was with me through everything. He was with me on the good days, and the bad days. He came almost everyday, straight from school. I knew it was selfish of me to not stop him. He hardly ever had time to do his homework. But I couldn't think of myself without him. He was the only thing that was keeping me sane.

April 10th, 4:37am, a healthy baby girl was born after 6 hours of labor. She had 6 pounds and 4 ounces, and was 20 inches.

When she was born, next to Charlie stood Jacob holding my hand. He came to the hospital as soon as he heard I was in labor, and had encouraged me through the hell like 6 hours.

After the baby was out, I got to get a glimpes of my baby before I fainted out of exhaustion.

I woke up 18 hours later in a hospital bed. A passing nurse saw me awake, and asked me if I wanted to see my baby. I nodded drowsily.

The nurse came back 5 minutes later with a bundle of blankets in her arms. When she passed me my child, for the first time since he left, I felt totally whole again. She fit perfectly in my arms.

"Hi there," I whispered, my eyes stinging from the tears that were threatening to come out. But it wasn't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. I felt like my heart would explode from joy.

I softly touched her small cheek with the tips of my fingers. Her small, small fingers grabbed my pinky, as if to say, _'__Don__'__t __go__…'_

"Don't worry, I'm never leaving you. I'm never leaving you…" I just kept whispering reassuring words until I fell asleep with my baby still in my arms. For the first time in a long time, I fell asleep in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I really enjoyed writing this part :) <strong>

**I don't know when I'll update, but if I get a lot of reviews maybe it'll come earlier then you think! **

**Pinkypink410**


	3. Chapter Two : The start of heaven

**So first off, I do not own anything but the plot! **

**And again, thank you StopTheMadness for your lovey review! **

**I hope you like this Chapter too! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The start of heaven…

Bella's POV

After three lazy days with my daughter and mother who flew all the way from Phoenix in the hospital, I got an OK to leave with my daughter.

'_I __really __need __to __think __of __a__n name __for __her__…' _I thought. I had a few names for her, but none of them seemed to fit her. _'__Does __every __parent f__eel l__ike__this __when __they __pick __a __name?_'' I asked my mother, but she just said something would just come out of now where to me someday. I hope that someday was soon...

Jacob was waiting outside for my mother, my daughter and me to come out. He was leaning on my orange **(A/N ****It ****looked ****orange ****in ****the ****movie****…****)** broke-down truck. 

When he spotted us, and a smile bloomed on his face. "Hey, Bells! How are you doing?"

"To tell you the truth, I feel great." I smiled. My life had a meaning now. Even without _him_ I had a meaning to live. I was finally starting to notice that. I looked down at my daughter, and couldn't help but smile, and touch her small chubby hand. She grabbed my pinky and started sucking on it lightly.

"You look better." Jacob commented. "You have that spark in your eyes again." Jacob looked at the both at us and smiled a warm, loving smile.

"Let's get you home." Renee said, putting an arm around me leading toward her car, away from Jacob.

I slipped away from her grip, being extra careful not to drop my baby, and said, "I think I'll go home with Jake." I looked over at him and smiled. "We have a lot of catching up to do, anyway."

"Come straight home, before you go off with your boyfriend. I don't want my grandchild catching a cold!" Renee really liked saying the word 'Grandchild'. She already said the word probably over a gazillion times!

"Mom, he's not my boyfriend. Jake's just a friend."

"For now," Renee said with so much confidence, it almost made me believe her. Almost.

Jacob had a goofy smile on his face. It seemed my mother's words have encouraged him.

I rolled my eyes and headed toward my broken-down car. Jacob snapped out of his trace, and ran to my car and opened the door for me. "After you ma'am," He still had that goofy smile on his face.

I giggled and said, "Why thank you."

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the little lady you have in your arms." He said, not in a mean way.

"Yeah, you are a beautiful little lady." I whispered to her. _'__You __are __my __light __now. __Always __remember __that.__'_

Jacob was staring at us with a warm expression. _'__Jake __would __be __a __great __father__…'_ I thought. Wait, what? I like Jake only as a friend, right?

Right?

"Let's get you two ladies home." Jacob closed the passenger side door, and got in the drivers seat. He started the engine.

The big bundle of joy in my arms stirred. She always looked so much in peace. I kissed her temple, and eased into the seat.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this part is long, but Edward will be back in probably 2~3 chapters! Don't worry! <strong>

**Please tell me what you think about the story so far by reviewing! And if you have any names you like Bella's daughter to have, please tell me! **

**Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Pinkypink410**


	4. Chapter Three : The new couple?

**First off, I do not own anything! Ms. Meyer owns everything, except for Emily and the plot! **

**Thank you LadyIce5 for your review, and the name 'Emily'! And thank you again, StopTheMadness for your review! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The new couple…?

Bella's POV

It's been three years since Emily was born.

With Emily around, time flashed in a blink of an eye. Just after _he_ left, one day felt like a year. But with Emily, one day felt just too short.

My mom came out to Forks to help me raise Emily. I felt bad taking her away from Phil, but she really seemed to like taking care of her. She told me excitedly, "Since she's my grandchild, I can spoil her as much as I like." And she did that, even though I insisted she didn't.

A few months after Emily was born, mom, dad and Jake talked me into re-starting my senior year at my old High school with my old friends. At first, everyone seemed to keep a distance from me. They did stuff such as, whispering behind my back, glancing at me when they think I wasn't looking and much more. I think if I didn't have Emily and Jake, I wouldn't have been able to get through the hard days. But Emily and Jake was there, Emily always smiling at me with her father's green eyes, never accusing me, and Jake always there to comfort me.

After a few days, one of my old friends, Mike, started to talk to me. And then Mike's girlfriend, Jessica started making a conversation with us. Then Angela and her boyfriend, and so on. In no time, I had more friends then I thought possible.

In the middle of the school year, Emily had taken her first steps. I was so excited, but panicked at the same time. I wanted to get in all on tape, but didn't want to miss a minute of it at the same time. But since Jake was there, and just _happened _to have a video camera, he got it all on tape. That day, I don't think I'll ever forget!

In May, Jake asked me out, half heartedly, trying not to put too much pressure on to my shoulders. He knew how hard it was with Emily around. It wasn't all fun and games.

"You know, since we have been friends for so long, want to… you know… take another big step and… maybe… start dating…?"

We were in my living room, watching a movie with Emily. At least, Emily was watching with us until she fell asleep. Emily had already fallen asleep long before the movie had ended, and was sleeping soundly in her crib.

I though for a moment. There was really nothing to stop me… _He_was gone, and Emily liked Jake… She would always reach out to him, and cry out with happiness when he came over. Even my parents liked him… _'__Jake __will __be __able __to __make __me __happy, __I __bet__…' _I thought.

"Yeah," I answered. Then, I felt like the weight of the world was gone. I felt myself, literally move on.

Jake stared at me with a dumb stricken expression. It took him a few moments to take it all in, it seemed. I couldn't help but laugh at his response. He had been trying to get me to go out with him, and I'd been making excuses not to, but the one time I say yes, and he's at lost of words!

My laughter seemed to have brought him back from la-la-land. "You… You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it! I'm not that cruel!" I slapped his arm, playfully.

"That means I get to do this?" He wrapped an arm around me, and hugged me. We've hugged before, but not like that. It used to be, two friends hugging, but then it felt… different… I felt closer to him.

I nodded, with a big smile.

"And this?" He leaned in, his face only inches from mine, out foreheads touching. He was waiting for my permission.

I panicked for a moment. _'__Did __I __want __to __let __go __of __him__…__?__' _I closed the gap, not letting myself think for another minute. _'__This __is __what __I __want.__'_ I kissed him hard, wrapping my arms around his neck. But the thing was, I didn't feel the sparks I always felt with _him._ But I didn't care. I wanted something to grasp on to. I didn't want to lose him.

"I knew you two would get together!" I heard my mom say from behind us.

"Mom!" Jake was just smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! <strong>

**I'll update as soon as possible! **

**Oh, and tell me what you think about the story so far! **

**Again, thank you for reading! **

**Pinkypink410**


	5. Chapter Four : New Home, New Family

**I do not own anything but the plot and the lovely Ms. Emily Swan! **

**First, I want to thank the people who took there time to review! Thank you! You guys are great! **

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

New Home... New Family...

My senior year went through in a flash. Before I even knew it, I had my diploma in one hand, and my beautiful daughter in another, Jake's arm around us both.

A few months after my graduation, I got an apartment in Phoenix close to my mom's house and the university I applied to, and was accepted to. It was a two bedroom apartment, and didn't cost too much.

Jake didn't want me to move away, but I promised him he could come see us anytime.

Jake came all the way to Phoenix with me to help me move in to my new apartment. My mom did the nursery, and it turned out great. The walls were a simple creamy white, with a small toy box full of Emily's toys up against the far side of the wall, and a cute book shelf shaped as a castle next it. There was a pink big-girl bed that Charlie had gotten her, next to her crib she still used. We all made sure to make the room baby proof. There was a small window in the far side of the room, which gave in a lot of light.

My other rooms… not so good… I used most of my money on the nursery… But at least they were all baby proof!

The living room had a worn out couch that I had bought in the second-hand shop, and a small box type TV. There were pictures of Emily when she was just born, and pictures of her first birthday on the counter and the wall. All the dangerous stuff was on the high shelves where Emily couldn't reach.

I made sure I had a fence between the kitchen and the living room at all times. The kitchen had the 'used' feeling in it, but I didn't mind. _'__This __is __where __my __journey __starts __with __Emily.__' _I thought.

For two years, I lived in that small apartment, and I was happy. When I had school, my mom took care of Emily, and helped me out the whole way until I graduated. Jake visited us as much as he could. After Jacob had graduated, he became a mechanic without going to university.

I studied very hard, and was able to graduate in 2 years. Emily was 4 when I graduated, and was turning into a beautiful girl. She had her father's green eyes, with my heart shaped face. She loved her hair in pigtails, and loved talking to me about her day, and loved the color yellow. But she hated giraffes… **(A/N ****I ****know, ****it ****has ****nothing ****to ****do ****with ****anything, ****but ****I ****just ****thought ****it ****was ****kind ****of ****cute!)**Once, when we went to the zoo, I thought she would like the giraffes because she liked yellow, but I was so wrong.

The moment she the yellow animals, she asked me, "Are those big doggies?" She seemed frighten by them.

"No honey, they're called giraffes." I picked her up, giving her a better view at the animal.

"Geeraft?" She had her face scrunched up, thinking hard. She didn't seem to like the name. She looked so much like her father when she did that. When one of the giraffes looked our way, Emily hid her head in my hair. "I don like Geerafts…" I heard her whisper.

"Don't worry, honey. Mommy will protect you."

Since that day, I learned to stay away from the 'Geerafts' if I didn't want Emily to start crying.

After I graduated from university, I moved back to Forks, to live with Jake. Our relationship had gotten more intense with each time he came to see me in Phoenix. We didn't get to go _too_far, because there was Emily, but I enjoyed every moment I spent with him. I knew Jake was serious and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Plus, Emily was really found of Jake. In what kind of way, I really didn't know, but she liked him. _'__This __is __the __right __thing __to __do.__' _I told myself.

So I moved into his small house he had gotten with the little money he had. It was a two floored old fashion house with the paint already starting to peal off the walls. But I didn't care, nor did Emily. She was just excited to get to live with her most favorite people, Jake and I.

It took us a month to get all our stuff inside and to start living there. Until then, Emily and I stayed with Charlie, while Jake stayed with his dad.

I fell in love with the house. It had a homey feeling in it. It was a house that I could see myself growing old in, with Jacob by my side.

"What do you think?" Jake had asked me, the first time we had went to the house with all the stuff inside. Emily was running through the whole house, squealing whenever she saw something she liked.

"I think it's great." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

He didn't seem to believe me. He pulled away from me. "Oh, I get it… You don't like it… I understand… I mean, this house isn't a beautiful mansion or anything…"

"Jakey," I called after him with his nickname. "I really do love the house." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You do…?" I had my face buried into his back, and I could feel the vibration when he talked.

"Yup," He turned around, and looked me in the eye, looking for something he'll never find. I smiled at him, and kissed him on the lips. He slid his arms around my waist, wrapping me around in his warm, loving embrace.

I felt a tug at my leg. I looked down to find Emily looking up at us with a cute smile. "I wan a huggy too!"

I picked Emily up, and squeezed her tight. Jacob hugged us both, Emily being squashed between us. I heard her giggle. "I love you, mommy," She hugged me, then turned toward Jacob and hugged him as well. "I love you, daddy."

Jacob seemed surprised about her remark. It was the first time she had called him 'Daddy'. "I love you too, sweetheart." His eyes were full of love and happiness.

'_I__'__m __going __to __be __happy __here, __I __know __it!__' _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Do you want me just to get this part over with, or do you want to see a little more BellaJacob? Please review and tell me what you think! **

**I have a test on next Tuesday, so I may not be able to update for a while. I can't have my grades going down, or I won't be able to update AT ALL! **

**I'll update as soon as possible! **

**Until next time, **

**Pinkypink410**


	6. Chapter Five : New Home, New Life

**Hi guys… I know I said I would update on Tuesday… And that Tuesday was like a month ago… I'm really sorry! **

**The reason why I couldn't update was because I was a having a very bad writers block. I couldn't think of anything to write about…! It was so annoying! **

**But now, since I had a boring class of English, I have rid my writers block! Yay! **

**Now, I won't promise that I'll update daily, or weekly… (I know, I'm mean like that…) And I'm almost 100% sure I won't update next week, because I have another test coming up! (I mean it, I'm not joking… Sucks for me… And you guys… :P)**

**And thank you reviewers, and anyone who reads this story! I love y'all! **

**One more thing, I don't own anything but EMILY! (So cute :P) **

**OK, enough of my bickering! **

**I hope you'll be satisfied with this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

New Home, Old Memories…

It's been two moths since Emily and I had moved into the new house with Jacob to start our new life in Forks.

Emily had started pre-school **(A/N Is that where you when you're 4? I dunno because I don't live in the USA… Sorry if I got it wrong!) **and, even though she started off shy and quiet, she succeeded in making a small group of friends. I was worried at first, that she wouldn't be able to make any friends and end up excluded by the other children, but I had nothing to worry about. She had found nice little friends, one girl named Molly who was a coward, but very sweet, had become Emily's best friend. They were so cute together!

I wasn't doing so bad myself. I managed to get a small writing job, nothing too big, that I am able to do, while taking care of Emily. I thought at first, about getting a different kind of job, something that would have paid much more, but Charlie was against it. He had told me to cherish the time I had with Emily, because before I knew it, she would be gone and getting married. I rolled my eyes, saying he was being emotional, but deep inside I knew he was right. I knew he knew from experience, because he was the one who couldn't spend time with me when I was child. I hardly remember him from my childhood. And I didn't want to become like that. So, that's why I decided to get a job I can do at home.

Jake wasn't ending up like my father as well. He couldn't be home as much I am, but he does his best. He leaves for work with Emily, taking her to pre-school everyday, and he came home by six p.m. and plays with Emily while I make dinner. We were really were starting to look like a real family.

After Emily goes to sleep, Jake is all mine. We've taken the next step, **(I'm not going into details, since this isn't rated M, and can't write those kind of stuff.) **and I was enjoying my sex-life. I was starting to notice, that I might _love _Jake… And not in a friend way, but a… a lover way… But I'm afraid of to love again. I don't think my body or soul could take another refusal.

One afternoon, Jacob came home a little later then usual. I had called him, worried that he might have been in trouble, but he was just being held late. Or at least, that's what he said.

He told me to start eating without him, and that he would be home as fast as possible.

Even though I was smiling and laughing in front of Emily, inside, I was panicking. Something was off in his voice when we talked on the phone. He sounded nervous and… _scared _for some reason… My mind was going through the way he had been acting for the past few days. _Was he acting weird? _No, he wasn't… What if Jacob was having second thoughts about Emily and me? What if he was going to ask us to leave? I didn't have enough money to pay for the both of us. I don't think I even had enough money to pay for just myself. My mind was going through the possibilities. Looking for something positive. _My parents will help me… _My mind reassured me.

The creaking sound of the front door opening snapped me out of it.

"I'm home!" I heard Jacob's cheerful voice ring from the hall.

"Daddy!" Emily cried out with joy. Emily had started calling Jacob 'Daddy' since we moved into the house. In her mind, it was so clear; I'm the mommy, and Jake's the daddy, and we were a happy family. "Mommy, mommy! Daddy's home!" Emily jumped up and down in her seat.

We heard his footsteps thumping in the hall, and Emily jumped off her chair, and jumped into Jake's arms the moment the door between the hall and the dining room opened.

"Hey there, honey!" Jake laughed, hugging her closer. He had a smiled on his face, full of happiness, nothing else.

Seeing his face, all my worries I had a few moments before, were all gone. And I knew, he would never stop loving Emily.

Jake looked up, and looked at me, the smile still on his face. He looked so cute when he smiled so genuinely. He held the arm that wasn't holding Emily, open to offer a hug.

A smile bloomed on my face as well, and I almost ran in to his arms. I felt so safe while cocooned by his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and went on my tip-toes for a kiss. Emily was giggling next to our heads, nuzzling between our heads, wanting to be in the middle. Jake chuckled, looking in my eyes, sending me the message through his eyes _'Later,'_ I turn toward Emily, giving her the attention she deserved. I kissed her on the cheek and the temple lovingly. We staid like that for a few minutes, enjoying our bonding time, and cherishing every moment.

We started eating with Jake, and laughter filled the room. That was how it was every night.

Emily took a shower, and went to bed by seven, leaving Jacob and I for our night.

But something was different. When I kissed him, I could feel his tension in his shoulders.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He flinched by my question. We were in his room sitting on his bed. He stared down at his hands.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I laid my hand on his shoulder, and he touched my hand very gently.

"I have something I want to ask…"

_Oh no,_ I thought. _He's really going to do it… He's really going to kick us out…_

I tried to hold onto the tears in my eyes, but I couldn't. They spilled from my eyes, landing on my hand.

I sniffled, and Jacob looked back, surprised.

"Bella?" He asked me with worried-filled eyes. I shook my head, not able to say it out loud. He wrapped me in his arms, making soothing sounds. "Shhh, it's all right." He kept saying.

But I knew, it wasn't going to be all right. The bitter truth stung, and made more tears fall.

A while later, I was out of tears and was just sniffling.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask tonight…" I heard Jacob mumble. He was stroking my hair, and laid his cheek on the top of my head.

I couldn't wait. I needed to hear it. "Tell me now." My voice was hoarse from all the crying, and my voice cracked.

"But I don't think it should b today." He said, pulling me closer to his chest.

I looked up from his damp chest, and stared into his deep brown eyes. "Please, tell me now." I begged.

He must have saw something in my eyes, because he stood up and stared at the wall for a moment, then took a breath and stared at me.

"Bella, you've been through a lot." He started. "And, I think I've been able to take care you, and Emily." He stopped for a moment. His voice shook a little. "So, what I'm trying to say is…" His hand took out a small box from his back pocket.

I gasped, finally noticing what he was doing.

He got down in front of me and asked, "Isabella Swan, will you make me the luckiest man in the world, and marry me?" He opened the small box, to show a beautiful delicate ring, with a small heart shaped diamond in the middle. I stared at it in awe for a moment, trying to take everything in. Jake wasn't kicking me out, but he was asking me to _marry _him.

_That's why he was nervous on the phone, and was late! _My heart was at ease, and tears of joy spilled from my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard Jake's worried voice say, nervously. I had noticed I had been so engulfed in my happiness, that I didn't notice until then that I hadn't answered his question.

"Yes!" I cried out.

"Yes…?" He asked me hesitantly, a half smile plastered on his face.

"Yes!" I confirmed, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him hard on the lips. I moaned when his tongue prodded my lips open, and started to play with my tongue.

He pulled away for a moment, and I whined in displeasure. I wanted those lips on mine once again. I tried to pull him in for another kiss, but he pulled away from my grip and laughed. "At least let me put the ring on!"

I held out my left hand out, new tears falling.

He got down on his knees once again, sliding the ring. It was a perfect fit.

I leaned in for a kiss. I was planning a sweet little kiss, but we both got carried away.

I leaned away a little and looked into his eyes. "Thank you." I said, blushing.

"For what?" He asked me.

"For loving me." I kissed him softly on the lips.

Jake smiled, and kissed me like our lives depended on it. And maybe it did. Because then, it felt like the only thing keeping me from floating away was Jake.

I leaned back on the bed, pulling Jacob with me.

That night was probably one of the best nights I had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this Chapter!<strong>

**I re-read my writing, and I think my writing skills had gotten a little worse then it used to be. But I hope you liked the content!**

**As I said, I probably won't be able to update next week, but maybe I'll update during the weekend... I don't know yet!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you liked it! **

**Oh, I was about to forget! Please REVIEW! Your reviews are my inspiration :)**

**Until next time!**

**Pinkypink410 **


End file.
